


Organics

by Altruistic_Computer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Horror, Multi, Murder, Rating May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altruistic_Computer/pseuds/Altruistic_Computer
Summary: A group of soldiers working for the Empire are sent to investigate a warehouse. Not everything is as it seems. They'd better hope they survive another day.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiasLeftBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiasLeftBun/gifts).



> Thanks to LeiasLeftBun and Elenaji for the idea.

Report on The Location of Military Unit. 

I, Lieutenant Anya, am writing this because I am not sure I am going to survive for long. 

It’s only a few of us here. Sergeant Major Ky Reef, Sergeant Serena Reef, Corporal Eryn Ulgo, Corporal Jace Vao and me. 

This means I am in charge. I am responsible for these peoples’ lives. I will not fail them. I was just promoted to this rank a few days ago. I will not fail the Empire.

We are stuck in this old military warehouse on Nar Shaddaa. You sent us here to investigate. The rebels haven’t found us, but I think there’s something here. We hear creaking and metal scratching the door. The sound of metal scratching the floor. 

All of our weapons were meant to be used against people. They are designed to stun, not kill. You told us not to bring our other weapons. I don’t think what was sent to kill us is a person. 

Just an hour ago, this whole facility went on lockdown. We don’t know who did it. This is the middle of a city. It could have been anyone. And they’re going to hunt us down. 

\- Lieutenant Anya. 18:35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? It was very short as I just wanted to introduce the characters and situation. Other chapters will be longer. 
> 
> If anyone can correct me about the military ranks, I'd be grateful.


	2. A Risk Of Death

Report on The Truth About This Place and Where We Are

I have recently realised that it is unlikely that anyone will ever find these reports. I no longer really care. It is important to count the deaths and this is all that is stopping me from being afraid.

Sadly, I fear that Serena may be dead soon. She tried to escape. There was something. We found her an hour ago. Her leg had been cut through, with something like a chainsaw and she was covered in her own blood. There’s nothing to save her now.

Eryn has tried to sew her leg back together. She’s not a medic though, she’s only an engineer. 

As Serena is screaming, she is shouting and crying about whatever thing found her. She says there is a group of old droids – HK-50 – hunting us. Eryn knows of these droids, she says they were destroyed thousands of years ago though. None of this makes any sense.

Her husband, Ky, blames Jace. Apparently, he said something about a way out of here. I am aware of the man’s prejudice against Twi’leks and it is something that causes me to be cautious around him. Jace denies any misconduct and claims that Ky only want him dead. I fear that this will tear the group apart. The chains of leadership have never been clearer to me, but I will not give up. 

I will not fail these people. I will not fail the Empire. 

Just one minute ago, Eryn downloaded the schematics and found a room to hide in, on the second floor. We are finally moving away from this place. There will be medical supplies there. This may cause some hope. Serena may survive. This could be all we need, to hold the group together. 

These reports are only the bare bones of this information, mind you. I know no-one is getting this.

I will report on our success or failure tomorrow. May I hope that this is not the death of us all. I do not wish to die. I am scared. 

\- Lieutenant Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! So, what did you think? Quite a short chapter again.
> 
> Anyone familiar with the Knights of the Old Republic may know a bit about the HK-50s. I couldn't resist adding them to this story though.


	3. Hiding

Report on the Events Leading Us Here

Lieutenant Anya Zo-Roberts reporting back. We found our way to this room and I will recite the events that led us here.

All five of us left the room at approximately 02:00, local time. We followed the rows of shelves along the east side of the building. The shadows were following us, it seemed.

Something – a droid – began to follow us. We could her the mechanical noises as it got closer. As you may understand, we felt a great deal of fear.

We began to run. It caught up on us. I am afraid to say that Serena Reef was taken.

There was a small wire platform that we needed to cross to reach the safe zone. It was thin and dangerous. Her injuries meant that she couldn’t cross. We tried as hard as we could, but it just couldn’t work.

Sergeant Serena Reef’s last orders were for us to leave us here. I still hear the words and I report that the last thing she said was this statement: “All due respect Lieutenant Zo-Roberts, Anya, but this is your chance to escape.”

Forgive my emotional reaction, but she was brave to the end and it was a tragedy. I understand the Empire has little sympathy for deaths though. I will never make this mistake again. I promise. I will not leave anyone else behind.

I fear for what happened to her. I may only hope that she died quickly.

This, I know, is only the beginning.

* * *

Fatality Report

Name: Serena Reef

Rank: Sergeant

Military Information: Leader of the 5th Squad sent to Lothal

Age: 32

Home Planet: Taris, Outer Rim

Time of Death: Approximately 02:20

Cause of Death: Unknown, Slowed Down by Injuries

* * *

\- Lieutenant Anya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! So, what did you think? Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Sorry that it has been a while. To anyone who is reading this - thanks. There was some stuff that happened that stopped me writing a new chapter. Long story, it involved a irritating website, bad internet and being unable to download anything without my computer crashing.


	4. Unknown Reasons

Report on The Realization That This Was All a Lie

This, I have realized before. There was no way that we were sent to this place with inadequate weapons with the aim of survival. I understand that I am worthless to the empire. I understand that anyone not important from the Outer Rim Territories is just a nobody. Even back on Telos, we would say that anyone from the planet is a danger magnet.

It's been catching up on me that this was indeed, all a trap. And like a fly in a spider web, we all fell into it. I just don't know why though.

It's all so elaborate. Why us?

What's the connection? There's me, a young woman from a small Outer Rim planet. Ky, a man known for his work alongside the Inquisitorius. Serena, a woman who was formerly part of the group on Lasan. Eryn, an engineer known for being part of the training group on the Imperial academy on Mandalore. And Jace, a Twi'lek who betrayed his people for the Empire. All of this makes no sense.

I shouldn't be trying to figure this out right now. We're still in danger. We're still just waiting.

It seems so odd though. Like there's something holding this all together. Perhaps this question will be answered at some point. Maybe.

Hopefully it's before we all die. 

\- Lieutenant Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that I can't write very long chapters in something like this. Never mind, it probably just means that there will be more chapters.


	5. Death

Report on The Death

I knew this would happen. I failed. Horribly.

Today, everything that I knew would tear this group apart happened. All of it. Serena died and now all of that has caught up on us. Because Jace Vao is gone. And Ky killed him.

Today, he forced one of the soldiers from the same group he was working with to his death. Because of a mistake, a simple mistake. He will face death if he returns, I hope.

I have simply nothing more to say about this.

* * *

Fatality Report

Name: Jace Vao

Rank: Corporal

Age: 24

Home Planet: Ryloth, Outer Rim

Time of Death: Unknown

Cause of Death: Murder by Droids

* * *

\- Lieutenant Anya. 


End file.
